Fluttershy
Name: Fluttershy Age: 13 Role: Member Ethnic: Candian Human Birth: 20th March 2005 Birthplace: Canada Language(s) Mobian First Appearance: Applejack Goes To Prison Lastest Appearance: Flutters Goes To Prison Favorite Food: McDonald's Bio Fluttershy Is a Candian Humanoid Pegasus born in Canada Fluttershy Is a blademaster marksman assasin theif she is a little teenage girl that you should NOT MESS WITH she can be violences and being a badass to everybody you know how she became so violence well she became violences in Fluttershy Origins what happen was fluttershy was 6 years old in preschool she was playing with her doll in the play center but some bullies came to fluttershy face the bullies were girls the bully took fluttershy toy and break it with the bully's foot fluttershy was angry but she calm down because she got more dolls at home on the another day it was recuss time fluttershy was playing her friend but the bullies came back to mess with fluttershy again the bully said that she's a weak little girl who's likes dolls and cute bunny rabbids so fluttershy said that i'm not weak your weak you idiot the bully was so angry she push fluttershy to a wall and punch her in the face the bully is still hurting fluttershy the teacher came in and the told the bullies to go in the principal office so the bullies got suspended from school for 5 weeks the teacher told fluttershy to go home and rest fluttershy was crying in her room with the lights off but she stop crying she turned the lights on and looks at the mirror and fluttershy notices that she has a black two black eyes and her nose is still bleeding so fluttershy was super angry to get payback from those bullies she stole a few guns at someones house but it was one sniper left so she stole it 5 weeks later fluttershy saw the three bullies fluttershy was in the bathroom window trying to shoot the bully with a sniper she aim at the bully she shot the bully all the kids were scared that there is a sniper around here fluttershy killed the two bullies so the bullies were dead but fluttershy feels guilty that she shot the bullies from messing with her she was scared so she called the poilce after she got done talking to the poilce she throws her sniper at the playground she was running out of the school but she decide to burn the school apart because the school will look for fluttershy for all of this but police found fluttershy and she went to prison for 16 years and thats what happen sunset and her friends was okay of fluttershy being so violence but she still a friend of sunset fluttershy is part of sunset family fluttershy's family died a couple months or years ago so fluttershy needs to protect her family no matter what in episode 8 season 2 fluttershy came and shot zombie twilight with a shotgun after she did that fluttershy notice that sunset was unconscious so fluttershy has the power to heal because the reason why fluttershy has the power to heal because fluttershy is old enough to get a power so she has healing powers to heal people Fluttershy And Rarity are worst enemies they fought in the stupid video but they did get a along in the final episode Fluttershy And Applejack they are huge of friends in one episode fluttershy hug applejack because fluttershy is alone to fight the zombies